1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns azide compositions, particularly, compositions containing hydrazoic acid one or more alkali metal azides or alkaline earth metal azides in combination with one or more metal salts having metal ions of iron, aluminum, cobalt (II), nickel, tin (II), magnesium, zinc, or manganese (II), and anions of bromide, chloride, fluoride, carbonate, hydroxide, nitrate, oxide, phosphate, sulfate, formate, acetate, propionate, butyrate, oxalate, citrate, malate, lactate, or tartrate. These compositions are especially useful for controlling plant pests such as pathogenic fungi, pathogenic nemas, and other pathogenic microorganisms, as well as, augmenting the growth of beneficial micro-flora; such as Trichoderma viride.
These compositions exhibit useful agricultural properties; such as a decreased release rate of azide ion, a reduced phytotoxicity to plants, and an extended active soil life.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is replete with azides; examples of which are: Cr(N.sub.3).sub.3, Zn(N.sub.3).sub.2, H.sub.3 [Cr(N.sub.3).sub.6 ], and [Ni(NH.sub.3).sub.2 ](N.sub.3).sub.2. A large number of these azides are listed in "Hydrazoic Acid," Kirk-Othomer Encyclopedia of Chemical Technology, 1951; Mellor's Inorganic and Theoretical Chemistry, (New York, NY 1940), 8: 344; "The Metallic Azides," Mellor's Comprehensive Treatise on Inorganic and Theoretical Chemistry, (New York, NY 1967), Vol. III, Supplement II, Nitrogen (Pt. II), Section XIX; L. F. Audrieth, Chemical Review 15, 1934, pages 169-224; and Hydrazoic Acid and the Metal Azides, Report 1551-TR, Project 8-07-11-440, U.S. Army Engineer Research and Development Laboratories Corporation of Engineers, October 28, 1958.
Azides in compositions containing certain metal salts are disclosed in the following patents. U.S. Pat. No. 3,741,585 discloses a nitrogen gas producing composition which contains alkali metal azides, alkaline earth metal azides, and aluminum together with ferrous sulfide, ferrous iodide, and stannic iodide; U.S. Pat. No. 3,865,660 discloses a gas generating composition containing an alkali metal azide and anhydrous chromic chloride as an oxidizer. U.S. Pat. No. 3,342,577 discloses a fertilizer granule sealed by petroleum coatings to which a very small amount of sodium azide or potassium azide is added, together with other agents; such as boric acid, or copper chloride, etc. U.S. Pat. No. 3,883,373 discloses a gas gennerating composition of an alkali, or alkaline earth metal azide, an oxidizing compound, an oxide such as silica or alumina, and optionally a metal such as silicon or aluminum.
The herbicidal, fungicidal, nematocidal, and pesticidal properties of azides, particularly sodium, potassium, and ammonium azide have been recognized, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,376,125, 3,376,126, and 3,376,127.